


Cute Cuddles

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Tumblr request: John and Dave are hanging out, Dave is being all ironic and shit. But what he doesn't expect is John making moves on him. (it's cute and short so yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Cuddles

"Oh yeah, chalk up another victory for the Strider gamemaster. Boo yeah." I did a little fist pump to irritate John and laid back on the couch. John growled in anger, setting down his Wii remote.  
"Dammit Dave! That was a fluke! Your remote didn't glitch!" His pouting face was so damn cute. I instinctively checked my glasses to see if they were still on, then gave Egbert a smirk.  
"Oh yeah, your remote 'glitched'. Anyways, sore loser, what do you wanna do now?" I tucked my arms back behind my head, shutting my eyes. Having such weak eyes sucked, especially if you played videogames as much as I do. And kicked John's ass on videogames as much as I do. The tough life of a Strider.  
"Well we could watch a movie or something. The girls aren't gonna be here for at least another 3 hours. I'll put on one of my movies or something." John sidled up next to me on the couch after putting in the movie, and I let one of my arms fall around his shoulder.  
"No homo bro." I smirked at him. His pouting returned, and he shoved me sideways. I landed on my side, and smiled at his childish behavior.  
"Oh no, here I go. I've fallen and I can't get up. Somebody call this brother a doctor, or call for Life Alert. This dude is stuck to the seats of this couch. Stuck worse than Gorilla Glue, or gum on your shoe. Sucks for those who wanted to hug him while a movie plays." I rambled, getting my desired laugh out of John.  
"Idiot. Then I'll just hug you like this." John giggled, climbing on top of me. Holy shit, he was lying on top of me. Holy shit.  
Holy shit.  
Strider. Egbert's laying on top of you. And his face is getting closer.  
Holy shit.  
He pecked me on the nose, and snuggled up into my arms. I sat there, my coolness slipping faster than... Crap I couldn't even come up with a good simile. My face was probably bright red, and I wrapped my arms around him. John gave a content sigh, and my dopey smile just continued to grow.  
"N...No homo right?" I mumbled, afraid for the answer.  
"Haha, all of the homo Dave. All of it." John hugged me tightly, and I let go of the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I barely even remembered the movie, all I could remember was John's lips on mine, the velvety feel of his hair, and his arms around me.

**Author's Note:**

> blargh this was the second fic I wrote. I'm more popular for my JohnDave, so I'll be posting more of those. Again, tell me if I suck or if something isn't canon or anything. :3 Love y'all~ *waves*


End file.
